Domination
"Domination" is the 10th episode of Desperate Schoolboys. 'Summary' Liz teaches Josh a lesson in bullying, when he picks on a kid for being gay, to look cool. Katie has a thing for Ben, but he fails to notice due to the extent of his feelings for Liz. And the source of Joe's anger is finally revealed, as flashbacks show Matthew showing a darker side. Meanwhile Justine, worried about Rena discovering the truth, takes drastic measures. 'Plot' 'Teaser' Ben is sitting alone in class, with work sitting in front of him, staring at Liz, whom is seated ahead of him. The other members of the class are busy doing the work, when Katie comes over and sits beside Ben. "Hey," she greets him, with a smile. "Oh, hey?" he replies, confused. She explains, "I thought I'd give you some company. Since Rena isn't here again." "Yeah, well, he's going through a lot," Ben says. "You finished the work already?" Katie asks. Ben nods and smiles. "Wow," Katie exclaims, "You're so smart." Ben chuckles at the compliment, as Katie begins stroking his hand, against the desk. Ben smiles, obliviously. 'Act I' Flashback to Nick making his way through the cafeteria with a tray of food in his hands, as Kimo walks over and knocks it to the floor, with a callous laugh. Present day, Josh is walking to school with Kimo and another boy from his new group. Just then, Paddy walks into sight. Kimo smirks, "Hey, look at this." He picks up a stone, and throws it at Paddy's legs. Paddy trips forward, briefly losing his footing, causing Kimo and the other boy to laugh uncontrollably. Josh looks shocked by their immaturity, but then quickly hides it. The three walk over to Paddy, as Kimo stands up close against him, "I heard you recently came out the closet? I always knew there was something weird about you! You fucking faggot!" Kimo forcefully pushes Paddy, who pleads, "Please, just leave me alone." "Or what?" Kimo replies, as he pushes Paddy once more. Suddenly the other boy gets behind Paddy, and both the boy and Kimo begin pushing Paddy back and forth to each other, like a ball. Kimo looks over at Josh, "Come on, Josh!" Josh stands reluctant, "What?" Kimo stops and looks at him, "Push, with us, Josh. The lads in our group stick together. You want to be in out group, don't you, Josh?" Josh continues to stand, looking at Paddy. Kimo demands, "Just push the faggot, Josh!" Josh suddenly jumps forward and pushes Paddy to the ground. Kimo and the other boy laugh, as they put their arms over Josh's shoulder, and continue walking down the street together. "I knew you were one of us," Kimo remarks. They all smile, but Josh looks bad at the anguished Paddy on the ground, with a sorry face. Liz walks around the corner, as she spots Paddy on the ground. She runs over and helps him immediately. Paddy thanks her as she looks ahead to see the three boys walking off ahead. She stares suspicious. Joe is sitting in his house, which is locked all around, quietly in the living room, his mother walks in. "Joe, this is ridiculous, you have to go to school..." she says. "No. No, I don't. I have to sit here, quietly, and be vigilant." "But... why?" "I don't wanna leave the house, okay?!" he exclaims. "No, not okay. Explain what your father did to upset you so much.""Can you please just let me be?!" he yells. "Fine. I'll go. Enjoy your loneliness," she says. "I shall." Annie leaves the room and Joe continues to sit there, he lifts his knees and hugs them to his chest. ''Flashback – Joe and Matthew are seen playing football at a local field, tossing the ball around a bit. Joe tackles Matthew and runs to the touchdown line, scoring. Matthew congratulates him and shakes his hand, Joe smiles. "This day's been great," Joe says, smiling. "Yeah, it has," Matthew agrees. He smiles also. "So... Joe, what do you say to more days like this?" he asks. "I say I'd like that very much," Joe smiles. "Me too," he tells him before ruffling the boy's hair with his hand. "I love you, dad," Joe admits. "Matthew is silent, "Yeah. It's been great getting to know you, kid. Let's get you home." "Yeah, okay," Joe says before they proceed to the car. End of flashback – Joe sits in the same position, tearing up. Rena is leaving in the morning and Justine sees him off, asking him where he's going. Rena replies that he's merely going over to Josh's place and Justine smiles. "Mom, can I talk to you about something?" Rena wonders. "Of course, sweet heart," she assures him. "It's about... dad..." he says, Justine ushers him onwards, "Well, he never seemed like the kind of person to get into accidents..." "Yes, it was that damned cheap ladder..." Justine says, faking her sadness. "There's the thing... I looked at, since you threw it on the skip, it was quite sturdy and... I have to be honest with you... I think someone had sawn through the rung." "Oh?" she asks, casually, he stares at her. "I mean, oh... my goodness!" she exclaims, "What are you implying?" she wonders. "Just that... never mind, I'm sure it's nothing." Rena leaves the house. We see Rena walking away but he is closely stalked by Justine who is staying three cars behind him, he knocks on Josh's door soon enough. Josh answers and Justine watches. "Hey, buddy. Haven't seen you in a while," he says. "Yeah, been away," Josh says. "Well, you wanna hang out?" Renato wonders. Josh pauses, "No." "Oh... why?" Rena wonders. "I'm meeting some other people." "Oh... well... bye?" Rena says. "Bye." Josh closes the door and Rena walks away from his house, a little hurt, Justine ducks in her car, seeing this. "Wow, what a dick head..." she utters to herself, "Two bird; one stone." Ben sits down for break; he looks at his watch and wonders where Joe is. Katie comes over and joins him. They greet each other and share how their days are going thus far. They then look to see Liz and Nick walk past. Katie comments to Ben, "I don't know why she's been hanging out with the weirdo," Katie stops herself, "Sorry, I didn't mean that. You guys are friends aren't you?" "Not really," Ben says, "Especially after...never mind," Ben shakes his head. "After what?" Katie enquires. "No, I shouldn’t. My suspicions have no proof. I don't want to spread a rumor," Ben says. "You can tell me, Ben. I won't tell anyone," Katie smiles. Ben looks her, "Okay, I think...I think that Nick started the fire." Katie gasps. Ben clams her, "Please, Katie, please, you can't tell anyone that I told you that. Not until I'm sure." Katie nods, "Okay, I won't. Thank you Ben, for sharing that with me." Katie smiles, happy that Ben trusts her. 'Act II' The bells rings at the end of break, indicating the start of the next class. Josh makes his way down the corridor, when Liz approaches from behind, "Josh! Josh, wait up!" Josh turns to face her, greeting her. However Liz looks displeased, "Josh, Paddy told me what happened earlier!" Josh looks down ashamed. "How could you be so mean?" she continues, "You're not like those other jerks!" "I just...don't know, wanted to fit in," Josh tries to explain. "Josh, that's no excuse! Why would you want to fit in with them?! You had a good group of friends, that you left! Why don't you just be yourself?!" Liz shouts. Josh stammers for words, "I don't know what I should do, Liz." Liz looks unsympathetic, "Yes, you do. You need to apologize to that boy." Liz walks away, and Josh sighs. Joe is now sleeping on his couch and suddenly wakes up with a gasp. Flashback – Joe is waiting at home for Matthew to pick him up. "Going out again, huh?" Annie asks, emerging. "You bet," Joe says, excited. "I hope you're being careful," she tells him. "I have nothing to be careful of, mom... I've only known him a couple of weeks and he's already a hell of a father." "Well, believe me when I tell you he wasn't a hell of a husband," she assures him. "Mom, please. That's all in the past." "So he tells you." "So, I believe him!" Joe exclaims. "Yes, because you want to, but I don't blame you, in fact, I'll forgive you," she assures him. "For what?" he asks. "Nothing," Annie leaves as Matthew rings the doorbell, Joe soon leaves, confused, and gets into Matthew's car, they begin to drive. "So, where are we going today?" Joe asks. "I was thinking we perhaps go catch a movie, maybe get some lunch after," Matthew says, driving away. "Sounds good," Joe tells him. As they drive, Joe notices Matthew make a wrong turn and makes this apparent. "Um, dad, you were meant to turn left at that intersection..." he says."Are you saying I'm wrong?" Matthew asks. "Well... I guess..." Joe says, giving him correct directions. "Will you please stop being so patronizing?" Matthew requests. Joe protests that he wasn't. "Fine, I'm sorry, let's just get there," Matthew says. "Cool, just make a turn on this upcoming corner." "Damn it, Joe, I said stop!" he yells, stopping the car, breaks screeching. "Okay, dad... I'm sorry..." Joe says. The car begins again and the rest of the journey goes on in silence. The flashback ceases. Katie and Liz sit down together for lunch. "So, you've spending quite a bit of time with Ben. Something going on there?" Liz asks. "I hope so," Katie smiles. "He doesn't seem like your type," Liz comments. Katie explains, "He's cute, smart and the kind of guy that would care for you. That's what I want. Hopefully he feels the same way." "I'm sure he does, look at you," Liz smiles. Katie smiles back, but then it drops, "Actually, Liz. There's something I need to tell you." "What is it?" Liz asks concerned. "It's about Nick," Katie says. "Yeah, he's became a good friend. What about him?" Liz asks. Katie explains, "I don't think you should hang out with the guy so much." "Why not?" Liz enquires. "Because, I think, Liz, that he started the fire," Katie tells her. Liz's eyes widen. However Nick is standing behind them, at the corner of the wall, having heard everything. His fist clutches tightly as he stares intensely at Katie. Josh sits opposite Justine on her sofa, "Um... Ms. Abelho... is there any particular reason that you invited me around?" he wonders. "Well, I heard Rena and his little friends say that they hadn't seen you in a long, long while," she says. "Right... so, where is he?" Josh wonders. "I'm sure he'll be here soon." "Oh, okay..." Josh says, befuddled. "Hey, do you know what will kill the time?" she asks, walking over to her cupboards and opening them, "What?" Josh asks, standing behind her. "Photos," she says, retrieving things from her cupboard and asking Josh to hold them for her, he takes the objects, including the latter, a saw, which he manages to grasp within his fingers. Justine pulls out a photo album and blows the dust off of it before standing, "There we are. You can just place all that on the sofa." Josh obliges, dumping the things where she told him to before she sits down and opens the book. She beckons for him to sit next to her and he does so, uncomfortably, "Did you know Rena's father?" she asks, pointing him out in the book. "Briefly..." Josh says. "Ah, yes. He was a very good man. What a shame he died." "Um... so, when is Renato coming home?" "It was such a tragedy... I just wish that I could have some sort of explanation from God, I mean... if I were to find out anyone were to blame, I would crush them... heck, even if I just believed it strongly... or everyone else did. I miss him so much." She breaks tears and Josh stares at her wide eyes before Rena walks in. "What's going on here?" he wonders. "Oh, nothing," Justine says, wiping away her fake tears. Justine tells Rena and Josh to run along and they do, Rena seeming pretty mad at Josh still but ignoring this due to his mother's state. Once they have gone, Justine stands up and walks over to the table, she takes out a pair of gardening gloves from her pockets and puts them on, picking up the saw that was used to kill Rudolfo, the saw containing Josh's finger prints, She smiles, wickedly. 'Act III' Josh is on the football field with his new friends. He's just scored and they are all cheering him on. He looks over to see Paddy walking past. He calls for a brief time out, and as they all begin chatting amongst themselves, he runs over to Paddy. "Hey," Josh says. "What do you want?" Paddy asks. "I just wanted to apologise for earlier," Josh explains. Paddy looks unforgiving, "Why? Because your friends aren't watching anymore? I don't know why you try to look cool for those jerks, you're not one of them." "What do you know about looking cool?! Why don't you just try and fit in?!" Josh begins to walk away frustrated. Paddy shouts after him, "I don't hold a grudge for what you did. I know this is a confusing time for you." Josh turns round, "I don't know what you are talking about!" Paddy ignores him, "I know, because it was difficult for me when I wanted to come out." Josh shouts aggressively, "I don't know what you are talking about!" Paddy nods, "Okay then, my mistake." Paddy walks off. We see Justine standing in the tree house in her back yard; she sets up a camera inside it, aiming it at her bedroom window. Justine sets it to a timer, hastily climbs down the tree house's ladder and runs into her bedroom. Almost right away, Justine begins to undress and the camera begins to flash, taking photos of Justine, seeming unawares, in her lingerie, as well as some with no clothes at all. Justine runs back up to the tree house after getting dressed, she retrieves the camera and smiles. Joe sits up on the couch and his mother walks in and sits on the adjacent sofa. "Joe, this has to stop. Can you please just tell me what was so awful?" she requests. "I... can't. It's humiliating..." he states. "Joe, I'm your mother. Do you really think I would judge you?" "...Yes." Her jaw drops, "Why?!" "Because... you've never seen me as a son, more of an inconvenience..." he says. She sit next to him and puts her arm around him, assuring him that that's not true, he begins to cry into her shoulder. "Momma..." he says."Joe, please." "I'll tell you..." he promises."And I will always be ready to listen." Flashback – Joe walks up to his house to see that the lock is broken, he cautiously walks inside. "Mom...?" he asks. He walks into his living room where he sees Matthew ransacking the place. "Oh, dad... what are you doing?" he asks. "Do you know where your mother keeps her safe?" he asks. "Um, no..." he mentions, "Why do you need to know?" "There was some money I had left in there from when we were married and I was hoping I could retrieve it, something tells me she's been living off of it for the last 15 years." "Um, how much was in there?" "Enough that is really wasn't supposed to leave it behind..." "So, why do you want it now?" "Will you just stop asking questions and help me look!" he yells, viciously. Joe is taken aback, "You haven't changed, have you?" Matthew's fists clench as he calms himself down. "Of course I have." "No, you haven't. I can see your pupils, dad. They're dilating... you're using again, aren't you?" he asks. "I don't got time for this!" he exclaims, approaching Joe and slapping the boy off of his feet. "So pretty... and yet so useless..." he says. Joe backs away, scared, as Matthew continues his search. "You're garbage!" Joe yells from the floor. "Says you, a stupid little boy," Matthew says, advancing on him, angrily. "I can do things you wouldn't think of," Joe assures him. "Oh, you think you're strong? Do you?" Joe nods, "I do." "So prevent this." Matthew lifts Joe up by the throat, throttling the lad, "Where's the safe?!" he yells, Joe struggles to answer. Soon, Matthew is laying the money out on the table, checking his watch, mentioning that they still have a couple of hours until Annie comes home. He takes a bag from his pocket and rolls up one of his bills from his cash. Soon, Matthew has snorted a fresh load of cocaine. "You're despicable," Joe tells him. "I just wish you'd shut up!" Matthew yells. "Make me..." Joe tries. "Oh, what the hell? I got time to kill." Matthew advances on Joe and lifts him by the arms; he slams Joe's head against the wall and kisses him. Joe is stunned. "I can now achieve a secondary dream of mine. I feel pumped enough to do so!" he exclaims. Joe tries to struggle but Matthew has the boys wrists restrained, Joe spits in his face but Matthew merely licks his lips, consuming some of it, before covering Joe's mouth with one hand. The boy cries and bites down on Matthew's hand, so hard it bleeds, Matthew does not much care as he forcefully unzips the boy's flies, keeping his head compressed against the wall, using another hand to unbutton his shirt, keeping the other compressing Joe's mouth and head, Joe tries to whine in agony, but it's not enough. End of Flashback – Annie hugs a crying Joe, comforting him. "Oh, my poor baby," she says, stroking his hair. Justine knocks on the door of Josh's house and Bob answers, she asks him if she can come in for tea and to talk about something, Bob, confused obliges. As soon as she walks inside, she asks Bob if she can use his bathroom, he nods and Justine runs upstairs. Rena's mother makes a 'wrong turning' and walks into Josh's bedroom, she takes the perverted photographs of herself from out of her purse and lifts the boy's mattress before placing the photographs under it. Justine then retrieves the saw from her purse, the one containing Josh's fingerprints, holding it with a handkerchief. She places the saw under his mattress with the photos and puts the mattress down, straightening it out, smiling. Katie is heading out of school with Liz, she stops and asks Liz to wait for her while she goes back in and grabs her work she forgot in class. Katie runs back into the school, as Nick watches. He follows her. Katie makes her way into the empty classroom and grabs her work, she turns to see Nick standing at the doorway. "Hey, there," he says. Katie gasps and then nods confused. "I don't think we've officially met. I'm Nick," he goes on. Katie, further confused, says, "Yeah, I know who you are. What do you want?" "I want to know why would tell Liz that I started the fire?" he asks. "Um, that's just what I heard," she says. "From who?!" Nick demands. "From a friend," Katie answers. "So you didn't see me? You don't have any evidence?" he asks. "Well, no," Katie admits. "So you have no proof to support your allegations? Don't you think you should give people more respect than that?" Nick asks, as he slams his fist on the desk. Katie looks startled. Nick goes on, "I didn't start the fire. I'm just a guy who doesn't have many friends here. Never have. And so people tend to take a distance and dislike towards me. I guess I should be use to it. But...it still feels mighty crap." Nick heads off, leaving Katie speechless. But then he turns back, "By the way, I heard you're interested in Ben. I wouldn't bother. He likes your friend, Liz. Has for ages. Any sign you thought you had of him getting close to you, it was just him trying to get closer to Liz. He doesn't care about you. Just thought I'd tell you and spare you the pain." Nick smiles sinisterly and then walks off. Katie is left in the classroom, looking upset. Later, Justine is seen making a phone call. "Hello, police? I have something to report... I think someone's been stalking me, obsessed, I've recently seen camera flashes coming from my son's tree house at night, and... I think this maniac killed my husband, Rudolfo Abelho..." she gives more substantial information, explaining her name, address, and the fact that she believes the ladder's rung had been sawn through, "Get back to me as soon as you can on this case... I have an idea of who did it, it was Josh Miller. I've seen him admiring me for years; I think I even saw him as the culprit once, taking my photographs as I... changed. And... today, he was in my house and became incredibly disturbed over photographs of my husband... I think he's some sort of pervert, please. I need this maniac caught. ASAP." Josh is walking with Kimo, they pass Paddy, and Josh gives an ashamed face. Flashback to Matthew screaming at Joe, as Joe crouches in the corner in fear. Katie walks past Ben, with a sad expression. Nick watches and smiles. Justine looks outside, down the street, as police make their way to Josh's home. She smiles. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Flashback Episodes